


youre trans? thats so cool

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: You come out to Tommy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	youre trans? thats so cool

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is something 4 a story im creating  
> \- also bc i got hit with a whole transfem shift   
> \- im a ciswoman with did yall

YOU: hey tommy  
YOU: i know its 4am  
YOU: ur sleeping  
YOU: but i need to tell u  
YOU: its rlly important uhm

YOU: so basically  
YOU: im trans  
YOU: youve only known me for nearly 2 years now  
YOU: i realized when i was 12. transitioned when i was 13.  
YOU: im 17 now

YOU: ill be turning 18 this year  
YOU: and i havent told u anything  
YOU: i was scared  
YOU: i knew you wouldnt judge me  
YOU: but considering im like

YOU: famous ya know  
YOU: southern girl plays minecraft. what will she do  
YOU: not come out? yeah sounds great!!!  
YOU: i kinda do realize thats stupid  
YOU: i created my youtube channel when i was 15

YOU: 3 years of transitioning.  
YOU: got popular bc of me being a "gamer girl" in 2018  
YOU: and just for being a cool kid lol  
YOU: we met in 2019  
YOU: 4 years of transitioning at that point

YOU: only some of my close friends knew   
YOU: and family also  
YOU: we went to the uk for some shit  
YOU: i cant remember   
YOU: we clicked straight away

YOU: gamer boy meets gamer girl. what will they do  
YOU: become friends  
YOU: thats what we did  
YOU: now  
YOU: youre like my best friend

YOU: you had no idea   
YOU: i didnt tell you i was trans  
YOU: for nearly 2 fucking years  
YOU: its 2021.  
YOU: the 2nd of january.

YOU: and im finally telling you   
YOU: so fucking basically  
YOU: im on the 6th year of transitioning im just now telling you  
YOU: oh shit  
YOU: i feel kinda better now

YOU: but the crippling regret and guilt is still here  
YOU: im sorry for not telling you earlier.  
YOU: now.  
YOU: im going to sleep.   
YOU: its 5am.

YOU: goodnight, tommy.  
YOU: please dont hate me.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

TOMMY: oh  
TOMMY: ill always support you girl what kinda drugs you on  
TOMMY: but anyways  
TOMMY: it's okay that youre telling me now.  
TOMMY: youll always be my favorite woman

TOMMY: youre trans? thats so cool  
TOMMY: sorry i couldnt resist 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

YOU: oh


End file.
